Tentacle Swarm
} | info = *Hydroid summons a creature from the deep, causing 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 tentacles to emerge from all surfaces within a marked location 3 / 3 / 5 / 5 meters in radius, cast over unrestricted range. Tentacles prioritize spawning beneath enemies inside the radius, with each tentacle capturing their initial targets or throwing them upward, dealing a maximum of 75 / 150 / 225 / 300 damage upon emerging, on first contact with enemies, and when submerging as the ability expires after 10 / 13 / 18 / 20 seconds. Captured enemies are incapacitated in a ragdoll state and stay attached to the flailing tentacles; bypassing Shields 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 Damage will be dealt per second. **Tentacle Magnetic damage and True damage per second are affected by Ability Strength, while number of active tentacles is not. ***Magnetic damage calculation when accounting for Ability Strength is squared (e.g., with a maxed , the tentacles will deal a maximum of 1.3^2|mt=y}} damage at rank 3). ** damage is effective against Shielded and Proto Shields, but less effective against Alloy Armor. ** status effect reduces a target's current and maximum shields by 75% for 4''' seconds. **Spawn radius is affected by Ability Range. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Casting speed and charging speed are affected by and . **Tentacles detect and capture new enemy targets when they come into range. **Tentacles can capture multiple enemies at once. **Tentacles with captured enemies will flail their victims around slowly, allowing players to take aim and kill their targets. *Tapping the button (default ) casts the ability immediately. Holding the button for up to '''2.5 seconds charges Tentacle Swarm, increasing the number of tentacles spawned up to 8 / 12 / 16 / 20 and spawn radius up to 300%, in exchange for up to double energy cost. **Tentacle Swarm's spawn area will be highlighted by Hydroid's energy color during the casting and charging animations. **Spawn area indicator visibly grows in size as Tentacle Swarm is charged. **While charging, an audible whale-like call from the Kraken plays. *Can be cast while in liquid form to center Tentacle Swarm on the pool. **Quick cast causes all tentacles to spawn inside Undertow's radius, while charged cast extends the spawn radius outside of Undertow. **Tentacle damage and True damage per second deal 200% damage when cast from Undertow, including tentacles that spawn outside Undertow. *Casting Tentacle Swarm is a two-handed action that stops Hydroid's movement and other actions. Charging Tentacle Swarm is a two-handed upper body animation that allows player movement. *Can be recast while active; however, only one instance of Tentacle Swarm can be active at a time. Recasting will replace the previous instance. *Hydroid briefly summons the Kraken at the center of the spawn area as a visual effect. The Kraken emerges from a pool of water, then submerges slowly and disappears. Kraken is affected by Hydroid's chosen Warframe appearance and energy colors. *Tentacles appear as translucent water tendrils emerging from a small puddle of water. Tentacles emit splashes of water periodically, as well as a steam particle effect at their base which is affected by Hydroid's chosen Warframe energy color. | augment = |tips = *Does not trigger enhancement. |max = |bugs = *Animation is made and energy is wasted but no tentacles spawn }} See Also * de:Tentakel-Schwarm es:Masa de tentáculos ru:Рой Щупалец Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Hydroid Category:Update 13